Sticks and Stones
by EmD23
Summary: The twisted courtship of Henry and Tharja as witnessed by Chrom's merry little band. Chapter 2: Chrom's eye twitches. "That doesn't matter! You don't use enemy soldiers as guinea pigs in your hexing competitions!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea came rather spontaneously and doesn't really have a set course. I have a beginning (this) a middle and an end, but everything in between will come as it comes. Updates will be sporadic because I have yet to complete Henry and Tharja's supports with everyone (i think I've done half of Henry's and a third of Tharja's supports). Also, this is just to get the writing juices flowing, so it's as inspiration comes. And it'll also be pretty short.

You know when you write something that's solely for yourself? That's this. I'm not expecting much, if any, feedback. But of course, reviews and constructive criticism are always wecome. I hope this is one of those stories that you guys read every now and then when you see the random update. Just something small to pass the time.

Sticks and Stones

Summary: The twisted courtship of Henry and Tharja as witnessed by Chrom's merry little band.

**Chapter 1**

It's no secret that the young Plegian male that has just joined their little army makes everyone uncomfortable.

It's not that they aren't used to questionable dark mages, Lon'qu thinks. After all, Tharja is with them and has been for about two years now. She is as creepy as they come, talking about death and stalking Robin like it's her personal business to know who he's with and what he's doing. And she's a woman.

Tharja is the representation of everything Lon'qu dislikes about women, actually, and the way she'd eyed him as she talked about ridding him of his fear hadn't helped her case.

Not that the offer isn't tempting.

However, for all her faults, Tharja's loyalty to their cause has never come into question. Her obsessive devotion to Robin keeps her from doing the truly twisted things everyone knew she is capable of performing.

Henry has no such limiters.

The boy kills with a smile, tears through enemies like paper, laughing and cracking jokes the whole time, bathing in their blood and collecting body parts afterward. It is impressive in a perverse sort of way. Even though he wields tomes rather than a melee weapon, Lon'qu knows that he'd be popular in the arenas of Ferox.

It is because of this that Lon'qu is not surprised that even Tharja eyes Henry with wariness. He doubts that she fears him, but he's sure that she fears his intentions. Plus, seeing as how Henry is supposedly a famous figure in Plegia, chances are that she's heard more of him than the others have.

It is with mild trepidation that Lon'qu and the rest of the camp watch as Tharja approaches the white-haired boy and pulls him to the side to speak with him. She's glaring at him, the same malicious glare she shoots at all of her enemies and all people who attempt to get close to Robin. Though no one can hear what they're actually saying, Lon'qu watches as Tharja's face goes through a multitude of emotions while Henry keeps that same sickening grin on his face, waving a finger around as he speaks in that sing-song voice of his. At some point Lon'qu hears the world 'curse' and sees the interest in Tharja's face. However, the conversation seems to rapidly deteriorate from that point.

In the sudden lull in conversation around them, Tharja and Henry's argument suddenly becomes easy for the entire camp to hear.

"Ugh...Hale? Hearty? Have you no respect for our ancient profession?" Tharja hisses, aura dark, eyes sharp and fingers twitching on her tome. "We're supposed to be harbingers of pestilence and famine and doom!"

In return, Henry takes one hand and rubs his stomach. "Mm...I love doom."

Lon'qu hears Gaius choke on a laugh from next to him as Tharja snarls and storms past everyone, entering her tent while muttering darkly to herself.

As one, the camp's eyes turn to Henry, who is standing there, smiling. "Guys, you think I made her mad? Maybe I should apologize!"

"I think you did an excellent job, Smiley," Gaius says, amusement dripping from his every word.

"Really? Awww, thanks Gaius!"

The next morning, Lon'qu watches with the rest of the camp as Henry deposits a Risen head with a flower in its ear and a note saying 'Sorry' taped to its forehead on top of Tharja's breakfast plate.

As Gaius laughs, Lon'qu notices that Henry has elicited an entirely new response from Tharja. After all, the look she sends him is pure venom.

* * *

A/N: A slow start, since this is just their initial meeting. Most of the rest will be original. Thoughts?

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"-doesn't make it right!"

Olivia stops in front of her husband's war tent, unsure. Chrom doesn't sound angry but there is a tone of exasperation to his voice that she rarely hears. Curiosity getting the better of her, she parts the entrance and is met by the sight of Chrom pacing in front of a bored-looking Tharja and a grinning Henry. Frederick, ever faithful, is standing by her husband's side while Robin leans against the edge of the large table that usually hosts the strategy papers that he and Chrom pour over every night. A map of Valm currently takes up most of the space.

Chrom's eyes flicker towards Olivia and he gives her a small smile. Unfortunately, this draws the attention of everyone else. Frederick nods, Robin gives his own smile and Tharja glares at her, but it's Henry's widening grin that chills her. "Hey, it's the crazy lady!"

"Crazy lady?" Chrom asks in bewilderment as Tharja chuckles.

"Yeah! She thinks I like sacrificing doggies to some dark god. Isn't that _weird_?"

"...yes, I wonder how she'd come to that conclusion," Frederick remarks dryly.

"Anyway," Chrom interrupts, redirecting his attention to the two dark mages, "I am extremely disappointed. I expect that it won't happen again."

"I don't see how what we did is any different than the competitions Vaike, Gregor and many others have about how many enemy soldiers they can take down," Tharja says in a flat voice, sounding bored and looking as disinterested as Olivia has ever seen her.

"Not that I approve of their actions, but at least they have the decency to cut down their opponents quickly. What you two did was barbaric."

"But it wouldn't be fun otherwise!" Henry exclaims.

Chrom's eye twitches. "That doesn't matter! You don't use enemy soldiers as guinea pigs in your hexing competitions! Do I make myself clear? We treat them as fellow human beings!"

"Is that an order?" Henry asks.

"Yes. It's an order!"

"Okay!"

Henry looks complacent and satisfied with the conversation but Olivia can still see traces of defiance in Tharja's face as she stares at Chrom, unimpressed. She opens her mouth to say something brutal, equal parts scathing and logical, but Robin beats her to it.

"Just don't do it again, Tharja, alright? I'm pretty disappointed in both of you. That's not how we function."

It's amazing, Olivia observes, how much power Robin has over Tharja. She visibly deflates and shrinks in on herself a little at Robin's comment, but composes herself enough to say "I understand, Robin" in an even voice.

"Very well then. Dismissed," Chrom says, waving a hand and walking over to Robin.

Tharja quickly strides out of the tent, shoulders slightly slumped. Olivia feels a pang of sympathy for her. Henry looks around the tent once. "Well, goodnight everybody!" He parts the entrance and leaves, whistling a merry tune.

"Did you need something, Olivia?" Chrom asks, sounding as exhausted as he looks. His hair is disheveled, his eyes are red, his clothes are blood-stained and there are lines in his face that weren't there two years before. She feels oddly guilty at the fact that she didn't participate in today's battle when she sees the state he is in.

"I just wanted to check on you," she replies. Chrom smiles and reaches over to grasp her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

The moment is over when they hear Robin curse. "Damn, I intended to give this to Henry for tomorrow's battle," he exclaims, holding up a dusty tome. "I'll go catch up with him."

"I can do it," Chrom says at once, moving to take the book, "I want to speak to him about his experiments on Risen, anyway."

"My lord, allow me. You need to rest."

"Gods, Frederick, I'm fine-"

"Guys, I can do it, it's not that big a dea-"

"I'll-I'll do it!" Olivia stammers in the chaos, effectively silencing all three men. "You guys are very busy planning tactics, right? And you're all so tired. Really, focus on what you have to do. I'll bring Henry his book."

She pats herself on the back for finishing her statement with minimal blushing and stammering. Then again, considering she's seen the three men of front of her practically every day and she's married to one of them, it'd be pathetic if she couldn't even manage that.

She takes the tome from Robin's hand and accepts his thanks with a nod before giving Frederick a wave and Chrom a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she walks out of the tent, intent on finding the evil boy.

There's nothing to be worried about, she tries to assure herself as she walks through the camp. Henry won't harm her, Henry wouldn't-

"Nya ha ha!"

Olivia freezes in her tracks and quickly ducks around and behind a large supply crate just as Henry and Tharja round the corner, having come from the direction of the armory.

"There is no need to walk me to my tent," Tharja snarls at him. "Chivalry doesn't suit you."

"Chivalry? No way! I'm not that kinda guy. I just really wanted to ask about that last curse you used! It was AWESOME!"

"It was pretty impressive, wasn't it?" Tharja says, sounding pleased despite her best attempt to address him casually.

"Heck yeah! The way that guy's bones shattered one by one starting from his pinky down to his toes was so cool! It's a shame you couldn't get the skull though."

"...I have to admit your curse was also impressive. I have never seen anyone die from fingernails sprouting from their eye sockets until now," Tharja says, grudging respect in her voice.

"You think so? I was also trying to make his tongue well up in his throat and explode, but he died before I could finish it! Must be CAWS he was such a weakling, nya ha ha!"

"Unfortunate. I'd like to have seen if such a curse is possible."

"Well, guess we won't. Chrom says we're not allowed to kill the baddies that way anymore. But at least we're still allowed to kill them, right? That's the best part!"

Olivia has heard enough. Her skin is covered in goosebumps and bile is forming at the back of her throat at their casual descriptions so she emerges from behind the crate and approaches them quickly, refusing to look them in the eye.

"Hey, it's the crazy lady who likes dogs! What-"

Olivia cuts him off by slamming the tome onto his chest. "Robin wants you to have this for tomorrow's battle. Goodnight."

She turns around and walks away, not once looking at the pair. Behind her, she hears Henry let out a delightful cry. "This one's strong enough to blow holes clean through people! Awesome!"

These are the people fighting on their side, Olivia realizes as Henry's voice fades away into the night. Henry's a monster and he's bringing out the worst parts of Tharja that she's spent the last two years suppressing.

Olivia decides to vanish the thoughts from her mind as she approaches her and Chrom's tent. If she continues thinking about it, she'll just get nightmares. Tomorrow, Olivia decides, she'll simply ask Lucina about about the fate of the two Plegian dark mages in the future.

* * *

A/N: Now, before ChromxSumia shippers comment on the OliviaxChrom pairing, I'm doing this based off of my current playthrough. I married Olivia and Chrom because I wanted an awesome Lucina. But mostly because Inigo looks the best with Chrom's hair and Inigo will be in this story. He just looks wrong without the blue hair, you know? But don't worry, any pairings other than HenryxTharja will be practically non-existent.

As always, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
